


mostly

by clytemnestras



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: everyone thinks we're dreaming





	

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash 100, rumour

“Do you love me, Michelle?” Cassie tangles their legs, half-passed-out in whatever house they've piled into. 

 

“Yes, Cass,” she slurs. Michelle’s so pretty when she's tired, hair spilling across the sheets like a dark aura.

 

“How much?”

 

Cassie’s fingers dance across Michelle's arm. Draws a heart there. Draws an arrow. Draws a skull and crossbones.

 

“Fuck’s sake Cass, I’m tired.” Michelle curls up, turning away, but it's okay because it opens up the canvas of her back, nothing but a bra strap to frame it.

 

“I have to know.” She leans up, feeling weightless like tiptoes. “Would you hold my hand? Dance in the rain? Grab hold of me and run away somewhere no one knows us and join the circus?”

 

“Cass -” She yawns, turns, so lovely with mascara spilling down her cheeks. “You alright - or should I… call somebody?”

 

“I’m great, Chelle, totally cool.” She trails her fingers down Michelle's throat, lingering where the pulse beats hardest, to know how hard that heart is trying to keep her alive. “But do you love me enough to kiss me right here, when everyone thinks we're dreaming?”

 

Michelle hesitates, breath startling to speak then dropping away. She touches Cassie's hand. “Will you let me sleep?”

 

Cassie smiles and Michelle leans forward, presses her mouth to that smile for a soft second, transferring the taste of her lipgloss.

  
“Thanks,” Cassie says, taking Michelle's hand. “Princesses are supposed to wake up from kisses, but if you sleep I won't let them wake you.”


End file.
